This invention relates generally to an antenna, and, more particularly to a deployable ground plane antenna which when not in use is maintained in a collapased configuration taking up relatively small space, and, which can be rapidly expanded into the operative or deployed position.
In present day space applications, a need exists to make everything which is to be carried aloft by a missile, such as the components of a satellite, as lightweight and compact as possible. Any decrease in the weight of a device carried aloft will necessarily result in a corresponding increase in the payload capacity of the missile. The space within a satellite is also limited, and, accordingly, it is desirable to have all devices contained in the satellite in as compact a shape as possible.
Most satellites now include at least one ground plane antenna. The ground plane antenna is generally made up of an antenna or energy radiator and a reflector which surrounds the antenna or radiator and serves as a ground plane to properly direct the signals to or from the antenna. In many such applications, the antenna is not always in use. Because of the large space occupied by the ground plane antenna and especially by the reflector it has been often deemed desirable to employ a ground plane antenna which can be collapased during its periods of non-use so that it occupies a minimum amount of space. However, difficulties have arisen in providing a reflector which will serve as an efficient ground plane during its utilization periods and which can be easily and completely collapased during the periods of non-use. Difficulty has also been experienced in providing light and compact apparatus which will efficiently fold the reflector when the antenna is not being utilized.